womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret G. Hays
Margaret Parker Gebbie Hays (July 3, 1874 - September 13, 1925) was a newspaper comic writer and cartoonist who worked during the early part of the 20th century. She collaborated with her sister Grace Drayton on a number of projects. Her daughter Mary A. Hays was also a cartoonist. Life & Career Hays was born Margaret Parker Gebbie in 1874 in Philadelphia. Her father, George Gebbie, was an art publisher. She was homeschooled by governesses until she was 13 years old, at which point she began attending the Convent of Notre Dame boarding school in Philadelphia (now the Academy of Notre Dame de Namur). In October 1893, she married Frank Allison Hays, an architect.Tatman, Sandra L. "Hays, Frank Allison (1866 - 1930)", Philadelphia Architects and Buildings (The Athenaeum of Philadephia). Accessed 19 Feb 2019. Hays is most famous for her paper dolls and her comic strip, Jennie and Jack, Also the Little Dog Jap.Holtz, Allan. "Obscurity of the Day: Jennie and Jack, Also the Little Dog Jap", Stripper's Guide. Published 20 Aug 2010. Accessed 19 Feb 2019. She was also a prolific writer, producing children's books such as Vegetable Verselets for Humorous Vegetarians in 1911. With Drayton, she created works such as The Turr'ble Tales of Kaptin Kiddo. Legacy In April 2012, eight of Hays's poems from Vegetable Verselets were put to music by composer Daron Hagen and performed at Virginia Tech by pianist Tracy Cowden and vocalist Caroline Worra."Concert features a feast for the ears", Virginia Tech Daily. Published 10 Apr 2012. Accessed 19 Feb 2019."Vegetable Verselets: Music inspired by poetry", The Library as Incubator Project. Published 2 Apr 2012. Accessed 19 Feb 2019. Bibliography ;Comic Strips * 1905-1906: Dolly Drake and Bobby Blake in Storyland (writer, art by Drayton) * 1905-1909: The Turr'ble Tales of Kaptin Kiddo (writer, art by Drayton) * 1908: Jennie and Jack, Also the Little Dog Jap * 1911: Kaptin Kiddo and Puppo (writer, art by Drayton) * 1913: Kaptin Kiddo's 'Speriences (writer, art by Drayton) ;Books * 1910: Kiddie Land (writer, ill. by Drayton) * 1911: Kiddie Rhymes (writer, ill. by Drayton) * 1911: Vegetable Verselets for Humorous Vegetarians (writer, ill. by Drayton) * 1912: The Mary Frances Cook Book, or: Adventures Among the Kitchen People (a.k.a. Easy Steps in Cooking for Big and Little Girls, or:...) (illustrator) * 1913: Rag Animals A.B.C. * 1914: Babykins Bedtime Book (writer, ill. by Drayton) * 1914: Little Pets Book (writer, ill. by Drayton) * 1914: Rosy Childhood (writer, ill. by Drayton) ;Other Works * 1910: "Her Poke Bonnet" song (lyrics, music by Louis Lichtenstein) * 1913: Fairy Favorite Cut-Out Dolls (#671) for M. A. Donohue & Co * 1913: The Nursery Favorite Cut-Out Dolls (#672) for M. A. Donohue & Co * 1913: Fairy-Tale and Flower Paper-Dolls (#675) for M. A. Donohue & Co * c. 1913: Paper dolls in Little Folk's Magazine * Bobby Bobbykins and Dolly Dollykins dolls for Children's Novelty Co. (with Drayton) * Campbell Soup jingles * "My Dear Valentine" cards for Ernest Nister/EP Dutton * Valentine's cards for E. H. Fisher Gallery File:MGH-JennieAndJack.jpg File:MGH-RagAnimals.jpg File:MGH-FairyFavorite.JPG File:MGH-NurseryFavorite.jpg External Links * [https://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/38215 The Mary Frances Cook Book] on Project Gutenberg (mirror on Internet Archive) * [https://archive.org/details/vegetableversele00hays/ Vegetable Verselets] on the Internet Archive * Vintage Valentine Museum post * List of poems published in All-Story Weekly and other periodicals * List of poems from 1912-13, Readers' Guide to Periodical Literature, Volume 3 (1915) Sources Category:American creators Category:Platinum Age Category:Newspaper Comics Category:Writers Category:Cartoonists Category:1874 Births Category:1925 Deaths